


Stars Fall Silent From Your Eyes

by Marcia Elena (marciaelena)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena/pseuds/Marcia%20Elena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever choices they make, this will always be their destiny. Whatever their destiny is, this will always be their choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Fall Silent From Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my entry for the April 2010 round of stories over at salt_burn_porn, but I was running out of time and there wasn't enough porn in it, so I decided to pass and let someone else have the prompt I'd gotten from bloodnfire, which was _under the stars_.
> 
> General spoilers for all seasons; AU ending for season 5.

**i.**

Under the stars, under the faint distant stars, Sam's crying. He's heavy in Dean's arms, small as he is, but Dean's supposed to be taking care of him, so he just clutches the baby tightly and doesn't complain. When Daddy reaches to take his brother from him Dean wants to say _no_ , but he's cold and scared, the house is burning and Mommy isn't there and he can't find his voice, can't keep Daddy from prying Sammy away. 

 

**ii.**

Under the stars, under the strange wild stars, Sam's leaving. He's heavy against Dean, their arms tight around each other as they embrace goodbye, Dean's fingers clutching at his brother. When it's time for him to go Dean wants to say _no, please_ , but he's too scared and Sam's too stubborn, and Dean doesn't speak and Sam doesn't stay. 

 

**iii.**

Under the stars, under the cold passive stars, Sam's dying. He's heavy (so heavy) in Dean's arms, and Dean's supposed to be taking care of him but the best he can do is clutch at his brother's jacket, at his face, his hair, whispering nonsense words while his heart beats _no, no, no_ , and he's so scared, so fucking scared because he knows that Sam can't hear him anymore.

 

**iv.**

Under the stars, under the crisp burning stars, Sam's shaking. He's heavy against Dean, their bodies hot and sweaty as they rock together, Sam's hand big and rough on Dean's cock. Dean's clutching at Sam's shoulders, moaning and swearing and he wants to beg _no, not yet_ , but Sam's so deep inside him, stirring everything up as he fucks into him and it's too much, too much and Dean's afraid to let Sam in any deeper so he breaks instead, says nothing but _Sammy_ as his brother spills into him.

 

**v.**

Under the stars, under the old silent stars, Sam's sleeping. He's heavy in Dean's arms, warm and relaxed as he drools on Dean's shirt. Dean clutches at him, keeps him safe while he dreams, but when Sam stirs Dean loosens his hold, pulls slowly away even as his whole self aches and protests _no, don't_. Sam mumbles and pulls him close again and Dean holds his breath, afraid that if he moves Sam will wake up so Dean doesn't, just lays on his back watching the sky with his brother pressed tight against him. 

 

**vi.**

Under the stars, under the mad flaring stars, Sam's falling. He's heavy when he lands against Dean, the two of them wounded and panting, tired from the fight. The armies of Heaven and Hell are waiting, the whole world is waiting, and Dean's clutching at his brother, trying to haul them both back to their feet, but Sam's legs won't hold him up and Dean's bleeding out fast from the gash on his side. When his gaze meets Sam's he stops trying; Dean's scared, and he can see that Sam's scared too, but there's more in Sam's eyes, resolve, love, so much love. Two angels are waiting, their destinies are waiting, and as they clutch tighter at each other Dean says _no_ , and Sam says _no_ , and together (one last time) they both say _no_.

 

**vii.**

Under the stars, under the bright spinning stars, Sam's walking. Dean's walking with him, following a road (a tunnel, a river), their shoulders brushing and their steps unhurried. There's a garden at the end of the road (white light, the other shore), but Sam and Dean keep walking, cutting a path through the trees until they find their own Eden. When Sam's gaze meets Dean's he can't help but smile at his brother; they're a match, a pair, and Dean's not scared anymore. They don't need words anymore (they never did) and over and over (again and forever) all they say to each other is _yes_.


End file.
